Three wishes
by Misses Histery
Summary: Sonfic. Hanny. Pre-Reliquias de la Muerte. Harry y Ginny tienen una pequeña charla, ella sabe que él tiene un deber sobre todo, pero antes de dejarlo ir hacen una promesa. Reeditado. Autora: Fer.


**REEDITADO.**

**Nota de la Autora. **¡Hola! este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter. Ya tiene tiempo esta historia, y como es de las primeras que hice decidí editarla un poco. La idea se me vino de sorpresa mientras escuchaba una de mis tantas canciones favoritas

**Disclamer. **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La Canción le pertenece a The Pierces.

**P.D, **Hay una estrofa en donde se menciona _"dices que quieres conocerla como amante"_, uhm en esta parte quise dar a entender que Harry quiere al peligro como amante, espero que se de bien, jajajaja xD

* * *

><p><em>Three Wishes<em>

**We'd be so less fragile if we're made from metal** [Seríamos tan poco frágiles si estuviéramos hechos de metal]

**And our hearts from iron and our minds from steel** [Y nuestros corazones de hierro y nuestras mentes de acero]

**And if we built an army full of tender bodies **[Y si construyéramos un ejército lleno de blandos cuerpos]

**Could we love each other? Would we stop to feel?** [¿Podríamos amarnos el uno al otro? ¿Dejaríamos de sentir?

Él la miró desconsoladamente, la entendía, pero no podía hacer nada para estar tranquilamente con ella, eso era lo que más quería, lo que más anhelaba en este mundo, no más batallas con mortífagos, con dementores o con el mismo Voldemort, lo único que quería era ser feliz con ella, con la chica que le robó el corazón y de lo cuál se tardó demasiado en percatarse. No podía simplemente dejarla pero tenía que hacerlo, sentía miedo y un escalofrío al pensar que le pasara algo a la chica Weasley le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Voldemort utilizaría todo a su alcance para dañarlo, incluso herir a Ginny, ya la había usado una vez en la cámara de los secretos, lo podría hacer de nuevo, pero él no lo permitiría, primero muerto.

**And you want three wishes** [Y tú quieres tres deseos]

**One to fly the heavens** [Uno para volar hacia el cielo]

**One to swim like fishes** [Uno para nadar como los peces]

**And then one you're saving for a rainy day if your lover ever takes her love away** [Y uno que guardas para un día lluvioso por si tu amante alguna vez se lleva su amor]

Ginny también comprendía, sabía que era el destino de él, pero no podía aceptarlo, ella sólo tenía aquella pocos recuerdos con él en su mente, y esos deseos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿En serio te tienes que ir?- Fue la pregunta que Ginny le hizo.

-Tengo que hacerlo... perdóname.

-No es tu obligación - Sí, ahora ella era egoísta, porque no quería que se apartara de su lado, nunca más - Él ahora tiene más poder y con Dumbledore muerto, no quiero…- Una lágrima rebelde se asomó por sus preciosos ojos, lo cual descolocó mucho al muchacho, pues ella rara vez lloraba.

Harry acarició el rostro de la pelirroja y ella lo vio a los ojos, eso le dolió aun más.

**You say you want to know her like a lover** [Dices que quieres conocerla como amante]

**And undo her damage, she'll be new again** [Y enmendar sus daños, ella será nueva otra vez]

**Soon you'll find that if you try to save her** [Pronto te encontrarás con que si tratas de salvarla]

**It will lose her anger you will never win** [Perderá su irá, tú nunca ganarás]

-Quédate conmigo- Pidió Ginny

-Te prometo que esto pronto se acabará - Harry le dio una débil sonrisa a la chica, para tratar de animarla y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, suaves y blancas.

Ella se dejó hacer, le reconfortaba demasiado la cercanía de el chico, desde que la salvó años atrás de ese espantoso Horrocrux - A veces pienso que buscas el peligro, te gusta hacerte daño y lastimarte.

-Pero...¿Qué cosas dices Ginny? Lo que menos quiero es otra guerra, ya no, no quiero que más personas inocentes sigan sufriendo esto, es por eso que tengo que terminarlo ya.

**And you want three wishes** [Y tú quieres tres deseos]

**You want never bitter and all delicious** [Quieres que nunca nada sea amargo y que todo sea delicioso]

**And then one you're saving for a rainy day** [Y luego uno que estás guardando para un día lluvioso]

**If your lover ever takes her love away** [Por si tu amante alguna vez se lleva su amor]

-Sólo quiero que regreses, para que estés conmigo, como siempre debió ser - Confesó ella.

-Lo haré, y jamás me separare de ti, es una promesa.

Ginny sonrió - El gran Harry Potter, siempre es demasiado bondadoso con los demás, pero no con él mismo.

-Construiré un mundo de paz y felicidad para ti - Le dio un tierno besó la frente de ella, ese era un momento íntimo entre ellos, no eran los más apasionados, pero él sabía cómo hacerla sentir querida, como hacerla sentir suya.

-Es difícil, ¿No? Pedir tanto en estos tiempos, sé que estarás a salvo es lo que más deseo para ti - Le acarició la mejilla con una mano libre, pues la otra seguía entrelazada a la de él, de la mejilla se pasó hacía la frente y enmarcó con su dedo meñique la cicatriz, deseando por primera vez que no estuviera allí, quería borrarla, con tantos besos como pudiera, y como si ese pensamiento fuera verídico besó aquella porción de piel.

**And you want three wishes** [Y tú quieres tres deseos]

**You want never bitter and all delicious** [Quieres que nunca nada sea amargo y que todo sea delicioso]

**And then one you're saving for a rainy day** [Y luego uno que estás guardando para un día lluvioso]

**If your lover ever takes her love away** [Por si tu amante alguna vez se lleva su amor]

Harry no sabía si podría cumplir esa promesa a Ginny, nada estaba asegurado en esa batalla, la decisiva, la profecía lo había dicho: _Ninguno de los vivirá si el otro sobrevive. _Y él realmente quería regresar, quería formar una familia, a pesar de tener tan corta edad varias cosas ya le habían sucedido, ya había vivido peligros y experiencias que cuando niño pensó que sólo pasaban en las películas o en esos videojuegos que jamás le permitía usar su primo.

Pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por regresar, por ella, por quien lo ha sostenido, por la que lo miraba con ojos curiosos la primera vez que lo vio, la que en secreto gustó de él, la que salió con otro chico, la que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de eso él siempre iba a ser el correcto. Sí, él era el elegido, pero no el elegido del que hablaba todo el mundo, no. Era el elegido de Ginny, SU elegido.

**And a clean conscience and all its blesses** [Y una limpia conciencia y toda la dicha]

**You want one true love with a thousand kisses** [Quieres una amante de verdad con mil besos]

**You want soft and gentle and never vicious** [La quieres suave y amable, y jamás cruel]

**And then one you're saving for a rainy day if your lover ever takes her love away** [Y luego uno que estás guardando para un día lluvioso, por si tu amante alguna vez se lleva su amor]

-Te estaré esperando - Dijo la pelirroja finalmente.

-Siempre regresaré para ti. Ginny... te amo - Era la primera vez que se lo decía, y la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba, ambos guardaban bien sus sentimientos, pero estando ellos solos sólo podían ser ellos mismos.

-Yo también te amo.

Ambos sellaron esa promesa con un beso, suave, lento, que jamás se terminara. Ninguno sabía lo que se aproximaba o qué ocurriría, ahora sólo pensaban el uno en el otro, y sus deseos se quedarían guardados en lo más profundo de sus corazones con el anhelo de un día por fin reunirse en tranquilidad sin pensar si vivirán o no el día de mañana porque sólo estarían en su presente, juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>¡Edición terminada! Vaya si que tenía cosas que mejorar por aquí y por allá. En fin, ahora quedó más chulo (bonito). Me encanta el personaje de Ginny, a pesar de que en las películas fue un personaje con apariciones esporádicas (Yates tiene mi odio por eso), en los libros me gusta muchísimo, su actitud es... fascinante, en mi humilde opinión; aparte hace un contraste perfecto con Harry, ¿O no? Y bueno... Dany y Bonnie también se ven sensuales juntitos.

Les mando muchos besos, y ¡viva el fandom de Hanny!


End file.
